


Take Her Down

by c137-ricks-d (humaninventorysystem)



Series: Take Her Down [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood, Derogatory Language, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spanish Speaking Rick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humaninventorysystem/pseuds/c137-ricks-d
Summary: Young Rick Sanchez stumbles upon a young punk rocker running from the galaxy and her past. !!Incomplete!!





	1. Chapter 1

Back before I met him, I was even worse. I really think it was me who changed him from a man of wanting to change the universe and distraught from his failure of a marriage into the raging psychotic…

When I was on Earth, I met a man who I thought was just another Earthling like myself. I, soon, found out he was not. The man was actually from a Neverland-like planet. His atmosphere was compatible with Earth… But something about the two planet’s made the living matter from the other planet not age. I started to notice this when the man stayed the same age while I grew older.

I was 17. Josh was 26. I used to work at a gas station at the time. I would watch him as he bought what he wanted and leave. Josh would flirt with me every once and a while. After I had turned 18, he asked me to date him. I did. His brown hair, his dark eyes, and his disarming charming face got me right away. It wasn’t long before we moved in together. That’s the moment everything started to go into a downward spiral.

He revealed himself and his intentions to me. Josh masked the Federation as such a wonderful and great thing for Earth. He even got me into being the face of Earth. It was fun really. I got to meet people I thought were friends. They weren't. Then that alien started to seclude me from my friends to make more at the Federation. I remember he started to tell me that when my family tried to warn me that they didn’t know anything. They just didn’t understand us. Josh, once my old life was cut off from me, started to starve me. He wouldn’t let me eat unless it was with him and even then I couldn’t eat if I disagreed to having sex with him. I met many days with only one meal and whatever my friends, the few I had left, would force me to eat. Josh raped me several times and when I would start to get violent to get him to stop… He choked me. I wanted to die, but he just wouldn't let me. I was his show pony. I was the one convincing the Federation that Earth was an easy target to take over. I always was covered in bruised. I remember pissing blood because I was getting so sick at some point… One day, my younger sister showed up and started to defy him. She left in a huff. Josh turned to me and told me that maybe he should get my bitch sister too. He told me he was going to do the same thing to her and that he couldn’t wait to take over Earth. He laughed as he explained that what he was doing was so easy. I was just turning over myself and revealing how weak our planet was. He had been showing the Federation exactly what he had done to me. My slow descent into the being I now was, the weak, pathetic, tool that was begging to be used. 

I snapped. I took his pistol, shot him, took his interplanetary portal gun and left Earth… That’s when I met Unity. I was 23 and traumatized. She was still just a young hive mind.

I was running from the Federation. I really didn’t have much choice. I was a rogue icon. I had also killed one of their agents that was supposed to be prepping Earth. Luckily, they decided to leave the endeavor for when they could better control the human race. My best guess is that when they saw that I simply one day snapped, that humans were still too unpredictable. I ran to the first non hazardous liquid to wash my face and hands of that alien’s blood. Some sick part of me felt both relief and aroused thinking about myself covered in his blood. I shivered and shook it off before looking up to see a lilac tinted humanoid staring straight at me. Their glowing blue eyes pierced mine. I slowly stood up.

“There is no need,” the human like creature spoke to me. I could feel my chest tighten. The creature spoke once more, “I have searched your memories and brain. You are very interesting… Emma.”

It had been so long since I associated that name with myself. I shook my head and said, “Oh fuck off. You are -”

“Just like him?”

“Probably,” I shrugged, “As you know, I killed him. I’m not afraid to kill you too.” I raised my weapon up to point it at their head. I felt a weird excitement. I could feel a wicked smile spread across my face. I could feel my heart beat hard and steady. That excitement... It made me feel alive again. It made me feel like I had choices.

They blinked at me then giggled, “I wouldn’t mind helping you in your goal you know.”

“You mean running away from the biggest government that spans throughout all galaxies? Sssssssssure you would. Thanks for the offer though,” I walked closer to get a cleaner shot… I say cleaner, but part of me wanted the splatter to hit me. That rush and sudden splash of blood hitting my face. My hearts sudden quickened heart beat realizing what I had done. The cold rationalization, I craved it. I needed it. 

“I mean I want to take them over for you.”

I squinted in disbelief, “You said what now?”

“I want to take over the Federation and I think you are a perfect candidate to help me do so,” The lilac being explained. They walked up to me with the weapon still at their head. It was now directly on their forehead region. They held my hand as I held it unwavering. “I am a hive mind named Unity. This is just one of the many bodies under my control,” She smiled at me and whispered mercilessly, “I suggest you take my offer or I can just turn you too. We can mutually help and benefit each other.” I felt my hand start to shake and my face falter for a split second.

It didn’t take long for us to start up the band. We called it Emma and The Union. It essentially was a way to get us from place to place without much trouble. Unity got to practice her control a bit better and I got to remain on the run, with protection, while still preaching the evils of the Federation or sometimes even fighting them. Une even was able to get my hair dyed pink and my eyes brightened to make them glow in the dark like hers was when we first met. It wasn’t far down the road we started the drugs and alcohol though. It was so fun partying. Une would just take over enough people to run all the production for the show, a being with a huge house, a drug dealer, and whatever else she wanted. The parties were held at the huge house we now practically had at out disposal and we used it for three days typically until we left to tour another planet. Luckily our income from the shows also covered our “tour bus” and unhealthy habits. Une and I were constantly on a bender. 

One time when we had snorted basically the powered crystalline of some component of the machine that opened worm holes. I watched Unity dance with herself and some others on the dance floor. I started up a roll of some foliage that gave a fantastic chill aura. As I smoked, her dancing memorized me. She had decided to keep some Gazorpian female body as her main body for a while. Her orange-ish tinted skin looked perfect with her lavender hair. I guess she had caught me watching because she walked over and grabbed my hand. We walked past a ton of couples having what I could only understand as intercourse. Unity pushed me down onto a bed and smiled at me.

“You been watchin me all night,” She said starting to catch into my speaking patterns now.

I glared for a second before I turned my head away from her. She gently ran her hands under my crop top and back down my sides and to my hips, “Well yeah Bitch. You’ve been showing off for me.” I was annoyed at her trying to play coy with me. It was her way of trying to get under my skin and make me need her as much as she needed and wanted me. I felt my nose bleed. She used the hands that were coming out of her head to wipe it up. I spit at her and said, “You could have fucking left it. You know I like it.”

Une rolled her eyes. She must have been more sober than I was. She wiped her face and mine once more before focusing on my body again. “You need to take better care of yourself babes,” She complained as she slid off my shirt and started to kiss down my chest, “Let me take care of you.”

I moaned a bit and felt myself arch at her gentle touch. She knew how to effortlessly glide her hands over every part of the body. I panted as she lightly kissed my hips. The drugs intensified the moment so much. I felt the high hitting harder as she kissed her way down. If she wasn’t so skilled with that tongue, I probably wouldn’t have been able to be able to pay an ounce of attention to reality. Her tongue flickered over my clit quickly and focused for a bit, but then switched to wide and long strokes covering my entire area. Her hands stroked my waist and hips. Another set of her hands massaged my thighs as she started to slowly slide her slender finger inside of my cavern. I moaned loudly and writhed beneath her. She wiggled her finger to find the right spot. Once she was sure she found it, Unity started her assault. The hive mind had the singular purpose to make me pass out from pleasure. Before I knew it, I was riding three of her fingers and cumming on her tongue for the umpteenth time.

After being satisfied, I grabbed her, kissed her, and pushed her down onto the bed. I bit Unity’s lip and rubbed her with my knee. I laughed and commented, “You are so wet aren’t you?”

Unity whined, “Stop that and fuck me…”

“You are so cute like that,” I praised and bit into her neck. I felt her flinch just a bit as her blood flowed into my mouth. I smiled down at her and spit it off to the side. I had learned in my many travels to not drink liquids unless I knew my body could handle it. I smirked down at her and laughed. My lips traced the muscles on her thin athletic Gazorpian body. Man did Une know how to pick em. Her whimpers let me know I was taking to long. I rolled my eyes and said between kisses on my way down, “Not all of us have six arms and hands Uni baby.”

“Just please Em,” The hive mind wiggled at my touch.

I giggled and started to kiss around the Gazorpian’s sex organ. I guess Unity wanted it to be relatively human like so that our time wasn’t a horrible sloppy mess. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at her foresight. Unity always thought ahead. She then grabbed my head and rode my nose. I laughed again and forced her back down. “Babes, calm down,” I said between laughs, “I’m getting to it.” I leaned down an pushed my tongue into her hole. This body didn’t taste bad at all. I used my nose to stimulate her clit as I tried to lick out all her juices. I felt her shiver. Her moans were like music for me to continue. I slowly pulled my tongue away to focus onto her clit. I played with her bean until she was gushing. When she gushed, I immediately switched to eating her out again as if a moth to a flame. 

This went on until Unity pulled me away. She kissed me and smiled. “Night Une,” my hoarse voice fought to be heard. My throat stung as I slowly fell asleep.

“Night Em.”


	2. Meeting Rick

It’s amazing I can remember everything about the day Rick and I had met.

It was just like every other day honestly. I woke up with glaze covered eyes. I looked over to the other side of me to wake up Unity. She was back in a body of a species I had met her in. I guess because that race was versatile and could do a lot of different type of work. She groaned and rolled over.

“Hey Une, I wanna talk,” I said cuddling up to their host body. Even though I had been slowly working to completely sober, I still didn’t pay attention to what gender Unity had taken over this time. All I knew is that I wanted to be close and held.

Unity turned to me, “What is it? You know I hate it when you are like this.” That alien hive mind didn’t even let me talk. I guess I had been trying to take out my emotional needs on an almost soulless puppet master. 

Shrugging it off, I got up and got ready to head out. It slightly annoyed me that Unity never wanted to talk out my feelings with them, but I guess we were just tools to each other any way. I threw on a jacket, grabbed some GumGrass, went outside to smoke it. I waited for Unity. I mumbled to myself, “Fucking bitch can’t even let me feel an ounce of that so called love and obsession for me.” I let out a puff of smoke. A prepubescent of the alien species of whatever fucking planet we were on past. I smiled a bit and waved. I walked over and slid them some Blemflack, The kid made some incomprehensible noises. Shaking my head and standing to walk off, I waved good bye to the kid.

“Where were you,” Unity asked accusatory at me when I walked back to the tour ship. I shrugged them off and tried to just push passed to get on the ship. Unity grabbed my shoulder and pushed me to the side of the ship roughly, “I want to know where you went.”

“Fuck off,” I answered spitting in their face as I commonly do, “Not that you fucking care anyway. I’m here, aren’t I, you fucking hive cunt.” They didn’t like my response, but they let go and we went to our next show planet. On the radio signals, I had heard rumors of an Earthling traveling across space. I had always laughed it off thinking it was myself, but today I listened closely and hoped that maybe it wasn’t just me traveling around out in the void of space.

When we landed, I walked into the abandoned building we were going to play at as Unity went out to ‘spread her influence.’ I kicked at something squishy to make sure it was harmless. When it turned out being nothing, I collapsed on it and took a quick nap until the night and sound check.

Sure enough, Unity brought a packed house like always. I was woken up by some nervous stage hand. “H-H-hey there. You ne-ne-need to do your sound check now,” He said bumbling about. That was strange, normally Unity was always everything.

Squanchy ran over to Rick and climbed up on his shoulder. “Rick,” he exclaimed as he climbed up on his friend, “I squanch out about why our show didn’t squanch so well.” He waited to see if Rick would question why. He smiled a bit mischievously already hatching up a plan. 

“What do you fuc-fucking mean Squanch?” Rick turned to his friend on his shoulder. He put away his guitar into the case. 

Squanchy said, “We didn’t make as squanch money.” He looked outside, “and it wasn’t as packed as our normal squanchs.” He looked back at Rick and said, “I found out another band stole our roll.” He smiled, “it’s a girl lead too.” He smiled more, “She squanch to be from your planet Rick.” 

Rick perked up at the thought. He grabbed Squanchy off his shoulder and asked, “How do you know she’s from my planet? No one, be-besides me, is-is f-f-fucking smart enough to get off that damn fucking planet.”He shook the small cat alien. He dropped Squanchy and took a deep breath. He ran his hand through his hair pushing it pack into place. His skin felt warmer. Rick didn’t know if it was excitement or anger. He honestly didn’t want to think too hard on it. “Well let’s go see what mess they’ve gotten themselves into,” He said with a smile and walking out, “Come on BirdPerson.”

Unity watched as a group of men walked up to try to get in. They stood in front of the door with one of their larger bodies and said, “Hold up. Do you three have tickets?” They growled and looked them up and done. The cat seemed to be very twitchy, the bird man seemed very casually getting ready to pay cover, while the blue haired man seemed to get annoyed. “Look dude, either cover / ticket or a head of a bureaucrat for each of you three and you boys are in,” Unity explained. 

Squanchy looked at Rick with a smile, “You squanch me dude?” He had lead him to the location and really didn’t feel like fighting the ticket guy tonight. 

I started up the set with a couple of Unity’s bodies behind me as practiced. I had always admired how Une could keep her attention and focus on multiple things at once without messing up another thing.

Rick rolled his eyes, “Which bureaucrat? I’ve probably got fi-five lying around here somewhere,” he challenged the large body, smirking confidently. He crossed his arms at the bouncer.

Squanchy smiled up at him and asked, “You wanna squanch them what they want?” He wiggled his brow to imply that they should use the girl band’s tagline as part of a prank or stunt. He climbed up onto Rick’s shoulder and whispered, “We should use the heads to get in and squanch one at the lead singer.” He laughed so hard he fell off Rick’s shoulder. 

Unity rolled their eyes, did what they was supposed to do with me, and also made sure not to let the men outside see any weakness or falter. “Dude, either pay me, give me the heads, or back the fuck off,” they said getting more annoyed.

Rick would merely chuckle at Squanchy, “easy easy, never know when I’ll need em,” he said paying Unity the money. “There ya fu-fu-fucking go,” he said to them. He took three tickets and walked along, smacking their ass as he went inside. He decided he liked the look of them. Something about them said they would be fun.

After the first set, I went to the side of the stage and grabbed some water. When I was done, I went back to the stage for the next set. I laughed and joked about walking off the stage earlier. I scanned the audience quickly as Unity and I did our next couple of songs. At the end, Unity whispered in my ear about the sales and such. I sighed, “Thanks whatever fucking poser planet this is! I still see no one has taken up my offer about the heads yet. What a bunch of fucking pussies. Get out my damn face!” I walked to the side lines and told Unity, “I’ll never understand how I can be such a bitch to the audience and they still come back for more.” 

Unity nodded and laughed. They also gathered up a bunch of their bodies and forced everyone they could out. Unity let some people stay who gave them pure drugs, good alcohol, and more money. The hive mind sent one body over to the other band and said, “Yo little boys, you heard the lady up there.” They motioned to where I was when the show was going on.

“Fine Fine Fine, take me to her then,” Rick said, burping loudly at the end. He also pointed to where I once stood.

Unity raised an eyebrow, “And why would I do that?” They growled at him and more of their bodies started to surround the group. Birdperson stayed calm and backed up towards Rick. He kept his eye on the group. Squanchy also backed up to kind of make a triangle to make sure their were no weak points or blind points between the three. Unity was very interested in this man. He seemed just to blow them off and do whatever he wanted anyway. He reminded them so much of me when we had first met.Unity almost wondered if we were related.

Rick merely shrugged pulling one of the heads out of a smaller container in his pocket, the container growing inside to show the full head of the beurocrat. “That’s why~” he said to her smirking. “One h-h-h-head, just like she asked soooooo politely~” 

Unity’s eyes widened. They looked over the man and waved them to follow them.

I had went into our tour ship to avoid the after party Unity was working on at the house we were using while on the planet. I sat in the ship and sighed. Putting on my headphones and listening to some music, I started to feel some PTSD feelings starting so I grabbed a cigarette and started to smoke. I started to wonder if maybe I should have never gotten with that abusive fucking alien and just had a normal life on Earth. I thought about my family and little sister as I smoked. 

They showed Rick and his gang to the after party. “She should be in here somewhere,” Unity explained taking over a few people to try to get a view into every room to try and find me.

“Yo, what up? What up?!” Rick cheered as he entered the room, looking for me, the container still holding the head in his hands. “Who was look-look-king for a skullf-fuck~?”

Unity blinked and looked at him nervously, “So…uh…” They motioned around, “She’s not here….” Unity smiled and said, “But if you boys have drugs or stuff, please stay and party with us here.” Unity sat down and started to snort some crystalline with another group of aliens. 

Rick snickered and smirked, “do we have drugs, hey Squnchy, they wants to know if w-we have drugs~” he said laughing, before opening his jacket and pulling out quite a large selection of drugs, spreading them out on the table. 

The hive mind already felt the high hitting her. The drug she just did also made it so that she would answer each question honestly. Unity smiled and said, “Sometimes Emma just likes to sit in the ship during parties.”

“Fair enough. Not-not-not like I as-asked though.” He shrugged it off but then smiled his wicked Rick smile, “So, you and her fucked yet?” Rick asked Unity. 

Unity blushed and said, “Sometimes… If I have a body that she wants to fuck. I think she generally is just blah unless she’s incredibly horny and or high. Emma tends to like being courted, so she doesn’t sleep around…That human is also a bit uppity. She looks down on everyone.”

“N-n-nice, definitely something I gotta see sometime~ So lemme guess you like her, so you try to court her sometimes~?”

Unity blushed and said, “I… She interests me. Emma, as a single mind, can just entrance people and she never sees how. The girl would be great as a hive mind like me. She has the willpower, persuasiveness, and need for vengeance that kinda draws people to her.. But she seems to do this weird thing. Like…She’s not effective sober.” Unity blushed and said, “But yes, I do try to court her. It doesn’t work out for me so well. She’s a very emotional being and you humans have very strange courting rituals.” 

“Cute, so if I-I were to try and woo her myself, would you get jealous~?” Rick teased her. He sat on the sofa with Unity. He relaxed and spread his arms on the back of the sofa.

Unity nodded. “I mean, I feel like you and her would be better cause both of you are the same species… But I want both you and Emma to myself.” They thought for a moment, “I think it would be very entertaining watching you two interact.” It was like watching the doll house come to life for her without her having to intervene.

“S-s-so what do you plan to do with us,” Rick laughed seeing Unity’s growing interest into the situation. He leaned back and watched the ceiling.

“Whatever you want me to do,” Unity explained. They looked at the head and said, “that would put Emma in a good mood.” They looked up at him, “why are you staying here and talking to me? You wanted to give her that right?”

Rick nodded his head, “I do, I just wanted to m-mess with you more~” He chuckled and watched as Unity snorted more of the drug.

Unity whined and watched him, “do you want to fuck me?” They stared at him and tilted their head. Unity also motioned to the drug on the table to offer some to Rick.

“I’m g-g-good,” Rick held his hand up and passed. He really didn’t want to start spouting stuff like this alien had been doing. “But y-yeah, I would be down for fucking you,” He lazily said crawling on top of them.

Unity smiled and said, "Then let’s go do that.” They grabbed his hand and lead them to the room that was supposed to be the hive minds. Unity gathered up a ton of their different bodies and asked, “so what would you like to try?”

I found myself mouthing to the song I was listening to. Carole King was one of the greatest and her song ‘So Far Away’ hit a cord within me that almost nothing else could at that point. I took a puff of my cigarette and pressed repeat for whatever number of times at this point. I closed my eyes and relaxed again. That’s when I felt something hit my stomach. “Umpf” I collapsed towards my hurt area only to feel a bit of resistance. I open my eyes and felt my heart both race and soar. I jerked my head up asking, “Une! Did someone….” When I saw it wasn’t Unity that dumped the head on me, I stopped.

“I mean, yes so-som-someone did. Bu-but I’m not that hive mind,” Rick said simply smiling down at me. “My name is Rick Sanchez. I’ve been hearing a lot about you, Emma.”

“Go back to Earth, you fucking twink.”


	3. Fall Out of Meeting Rick

The blue haired rocker did not appreciate my comment of basically saying, “Go fuck yourself.”

He yelled at me, “I-I-I bring you ex-exactly what your little bitch ass wanted and you f-fucking attack me?! Que les jodan, tú zorra.” He growled out the last part. He walked forward trying to intimate me. His teeth bared as if he was a wild animal. He stopped for a second. Rick took in a deep breath and sighed with his entire body and being. With his eyes still closed, he pushed his hair back and painted his “debonair” smile back onto his face. I watched him in contorted curiosity. He was a very interesting sort of guy. He was just a bit older than me. He must have been late twenties or early thirties. It caused a chill to run down my spine. All my memories flooded back for a split second.

“Wo-Woah woah woah,” I heard him exclaim. I heard pots and pans banging around to pull me out of my blackout. I felt cool metal against my index finger and I had gotten off the bed standing in my shooting position. The familiar rubber-like grip of my laser pistol was in my fist of my outstretched hand. 

I blinked and put it away. I shook my head and held it with the hand that had held the gun. “I’m sorry,” I said shaking my head, “I’m pretty jumpy.”

“I CAN FUCKING SEE THAT,” Rick yelled at me from across the ship. He was hiding. Poor baby was still pretty new to the universe I could see. The punk was terrified. “Wh-what the fuck,” He complained, “I know I called you a slut but that doesn’t warrant a fuckking gun to my my damned head.” He crawled closer. His lanky body looked almost hilarious scrambling all about like that.

I laughed as he approached me. He leaned over me. Rick looked like he needed to close that height difference between us. He grabbed my chin roughly. “Hey,” I spat at him, “Fucking let go bastard.” I started to wiggle away from him. I kicked and threw punches aimed for his face. My fist collided with his cheek so hard the crack resonated through out the compartment of the ship. My knuckles ached after that punch. 

Rick did not move. He stared straight at me and just roughly gripped me to keep me from doing that again. “Calm down, mija,” He spoke in an almost paternal way. 

“Fuck that! What did you say earlier? K lets hodan,” I tried to repeat his phrase back to him. I highly doubted that I got it correctly. That didn’t stop my attack though. I started to try and bite at him while I continued my struggle.

He sighed just watching me struggle, “Perdón por- I’m sorry for cursing. The phrase was,” I was able to get my mouth around a part of him and bit hard, “ ¡QUE LES JODAN-! Fuck!” He hit me and pushed me against the wall to force me to stop. Rick started to yell again, “I told you to-to fucking stop. You f-fucking hear me in that thick fucking skull or are you fucking stupid?”

There was blood dripping from my nose from where he hit me to stop biting him. It was fine. I drew some of his blood from when I bit him. His metallic tasting blood had warmed my mouth. We both looked like a mess. Both of us panting from the energy we were giving off. I could tell both of us were draining. My eyes started to flutter and I felt myself going limp. “Aye, mija - That’s right sleep,” I heard him coo. He lowered me to the ground. Rick then completely picked me up. As I was drifting, I studied him. He was actually pretty attractive when we weren’t fighting.

After that meeting, I was surprised when I learned that we were going to be travelling together from now on. They used the excuse that it would be better cover and it would be nice for both parties to get some frustration out. Rick refused to look at me. He just took a swig of his liquor and stared at Unity. Unity, of course, agreed to the proposal. She was completely under Rick’s control by that point. I shook my head and signed the contract. I refused to fight. It was four against one. I knew my odds of winning the debate. I had no choice really. Besides, this male human had no idea what he had signed up for in this dark deep void called the universe. Someone had to look out for him and the rest of the crew, might as well be me. 

That’s how our crazy adventure started I guess. Rick and I being in a completely twisted type of thing based purely on a sick feeling of mutual responsibility for each other. I think we knew it then that we were forever intertwined. If you would have asked us then, we would have fought hard on the fact that we hated each other. It was just better if we stuck together, but the moment we met… It was decided.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Fic I had tried out writing from Ricks POV as well. I don't think it works out well for this kind of adventure, so I scrapped it for this series.

We had many adventures. All of did, but sometimes we had a routine.

After a while, it become apparent what was going to happen. Squanchy would recommend something stupid to try and entice Rick to come and join us instead of just sleeping around with anything ranging from a random roadie, groupie, or Unity. Birdperson and I would laugh at it at our poker table while we continued the game. Rick would burst in angry we were making fun of him. Luckily, he mostly burst in with a towel on or at least covering his crotch. He would yell at us while stealing some of our snacks that was on the table. He would either reach over me or Squanchy. His lanky arms nonchalantly passing by as he yelled always made Squanch and I laugh. Other than that, the other common scenario was that Rick would say or do some shit. He and I would just have to duke it out. Often before shows, we had to sit around at an rebel camp hospital to patch us up from each other’s beat down. I had lost count how many times I had my teeth replaced or teeth removed from my knuckles, knees, or elbows in some alien fashion. Everyone would tease us about being from the same species and that this was some weird ass mating ritual. At first, Rick and I protested, but after about the sixth time we would just glare at each other and grumble.

It was a slow process. The more I was around the guys, the more I felt comfortable to be not sober anymore. I slowly started to drink and do drugs again. Honestly, I was pretty sure it was how much stress and frustration everything was without another outlet since Rick took Unity.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched her. The more we traveled together the more I realized we were on completely different planes of existence. I was just trying to run. She was on a fight. It was as if she had a personal vendetta against the entire universe. All of her actions were a mystery and unpredictable. It was almost like she was a caged animal and the entire universe was that cage. Sometimes I let her use all of that anger against me. At the end of the day, I questioned if she even had a will to live other than out of spite.

She was always so close in reach. It was so intoxicating. But, I knew she was emotionally not there. I knew didn’t need another woman to control me, to use me, to drop me the minute the going got tough. Her eyes and demeanor were so fierce though. It made me question my own sanity sometimes. It made me question my own motives. I knew I left to protect my young daughter and to keep me from making Beth just like…me. When I watched her though, it made me wonder if I was truly a sociopath. She was like a pink haired demon. 

Sometimes I watched the devil as she slept. I would turn over on the large bed to watch her back. I would reach out to her, but I pulled away the moment I got even close to have her hair grace my fingertips. I turned back onto my back and listened to her sleep. She had nightmares and night terrors pretty often. It was uncommon for her to either start sobbing or fighting in her sleep. I had always wondered what it was about. It was deeply disturbing. I sat up most nights and drank myself to the ability to sleep. I’d never let her know. I knew I would only be met with aggression.

We were at a bar once. She kept drinking. Luckily we didn’t have a show that night, but I started to try and warn her to stop drinking.

“Oi, Mija. Chill out on the drinking will ya?”

I was met with an icy glare, “Oh fuckkkkk offfffff Twink.” Her voice clearly annoyed. I pounded out the rest of my beer and stood up. I was ready for her fight. She was normally like a cat, but hearing her slurred like this I knew she was going to go either straight for her fist or her pistol. By the way she walked towards me, I could tell it was the former. She stormed up to me, “Who the fuck do you think you are? You can’t control me. No one can control me. J-Just because you-you you got Une on your side doesn’t mean you could just control every person that comes your way.”

You’re right, I thought, I could never compare to you. She punched my jaw. I stood my ground and growled, “You’ve had too munc-much to drink. No, no más.” I grabbed her chin and her wrist, “You h-hear me, bitch?” She kicked and screamed at me. I just picked her up off the ground as she struggled, “vámonos.” At this point, I really didn’t give her a choice. I knew we were going to duke it out, might as well let it happen outside. 

I put her down and she instantly punched my gut. “Fucking jerk, I could drink more. Can’t you just let the grown up have her fucking juice?” She was angry alright. She had that fire in her eyes she always got. 

I stood up and got into my stance, “Come on. Adult? I’m at least 7 years older than you, Mija. What kind of shit have you gone through? You’re like 20. Come to me when you have real life experience.”

“Oh yeah,” She started to circle me, “Mister ‘I Can’t Take Earth Anymore Because My Wife Fucking Left Me So I’m Having an Interstellar Mid-Life Crisis’, I’m so sure you need to be lecturing me on how the Universe works. You are only running and fighting because you are a narcissistic prideful guy. You have nothing to fight for or drink about. Fuck off with your ‘I can’t be there for my daughter so I’m going to father you’ bullshit. I have a father and he was ten thousand times better than you ever could dream about being.”

I watched her with my eyes and stayed silent. I knew a physical attack wasn’t going to be too far. She like emotionally wearing down an enemy before attacking. It used to work on me when we first started travelling together, but this was habit now. She did an uppercut into my ribs. I punched her jaw and sent her flying. She stood up and ran close to the ground knowing that with the height difference that was my weakest area. She got close to me and punched into my ribs that time. I elbowed her nose and sent her down again. Her nose was bleeding but she stood up again. This continued until I had a black eye, bleeding from the mouth, and several bleeding scratch marks and she was knocked out on the ground. Her nose was bloody and she had several bruises. I picked her up and brought her back to the ship. I arranged her to sleep it off in my lap after I cleaned up the both of us. She’d never know that it was me who looked out for her afterwards, not until much later when she figured it out herself.


	5. Seeing Family

It must have been months since The Flesh Curtains and Emma and the Union banded together. I was drinking in the cockpit of the main ship as everyone else did their own thing. I took a long sip as Rick walked in.

“Hey,” he grumbled and plopped down in the seat next to me. It was funny to see his lanky limbs just ungracefully let his body collapse into the awaiting chair. “How long has it been since you’ve been home,” he asked.

“I am home Chex Mix,” I said as I focused back onto my drink. I rotated my wrist to make the top and neck create a circle in the air. The alcohol sloshed around just like my emotions.

Rick rolled his eyes, “Not fucking here, Dumbass. Earth.”

I shrugged, “I stand by what I said.”

With a long sigh, Rick stood back up and tapped the back of my seat as he passed. “Well I am heading back if you want to tag along,” He offered nonchalantly. I knew he wasn’t trying to make a big deal out of this, but I could also tell he must have wanted company on this adventure.

I sat for a moment. It didn’t take long for me to make my decision. I knew exactly what I wanted to do. I just didn’t want Rick to see me desperate. Eventually, I stood up and went towards where I heard Rick. He had thrown on his leather jacket. His black leather pants were exchanged for his ripped jeans. It looked like he was actually trying to clean up a bit for our journey back to our home planet. I couldn’t say he didn’t do so well. “Well, I’m here,” I announced to him.

“I can see that, Mija,” Rick said as he continued packing a duffel bag. He grabbed some clothes off the bed and threw them at me. “Put these on. It’s pr-pretty chilly this time of year,” He stated before going back to packing.

I looked at the clothes before I changed into them. He had acquired me a blue button up with a mustard sweater. Rick had paired this with rust colored pants and brown boots. It was a bit more presentable than the clothes I had on. I put the outfit on and Rick pushed me to sit on the corner of the bed. He went to the other side of the corner. His fingers gently gathered my hair to follow him. Rick, then, started to braid my hair without warning and in silence. His hands were so quick, yet tender and gentle. His cold knuckles gently grazed my neck as he worked. It caused shivers down my spine. I had no idea Rick knew how to braid hair much less so effectively. After he was done, Rick draped the braid over my shoulder so that the tail was on my side.

“There. Now you look fucking presen-sent-sentable,” he grumbled to himself more than to me. I felt it better than to question or comment at this time. Whatever was going on in his head was clearly either important or more pressing than whatever I had to say in this situation. He handed me a duffel bag. He opened up a portal and called to me over his shoulder, “Let’s go.”

Earth was so beautiful. The autumn air warmly welcomed us back with a loving embrace. The trees danced happily showing us their red, orange, yellow, and brown hues. The birds gossiped about our arrival as we walked up the trail. Everything felt odd. This place reminded me of a place in a distant and foggy memory. The crunching of the gravel and fallen leaves beneath our feet felt surreal. The aroma the followed kept me in a trance. My eyes fluttered closed as I took it all in.

Rick’s voice broke my lapse in consciousness. His long fingers grasped my hand, using this to keep me following close behind him like a child that might get lost if he were to let go. “Stop lagging behind,” Rick complained, “If we don’t f-f-fucking do this right the entire fucking plan is going to go straight to hell.”

I tailed behind closer now. This was the first time I’ve seen Rick this methodical about a time schedule. Usually, he was a chaotic sort when it came to plans. I finally decided to speak up, “What do you mean?” The man did not need to answer. As we reached the end of the path, I instantly recognized where I was. Tears started to form as my childhood home came into my view. My heart raced. I stepped to start a dash to the house.

Rick held on as if my own personal anchor. He pulled me into him knowing I was off balance enough to land into his arms and chest. I felt my eyes starting a river down my cheeks only to rain down to the thirsty ground below. I swallowed hard on the blockage in my throat. My teeth dug into my lower inner lip. It took everything I had to try to not break out from him and run up. “You know you shouldn’t do that,” he easily commented. I threw my head up to scream at him. I wanted to yell at him. He looked ahead. His eyes looked dead as he held me to him. He wrapped his arm around the front of my shoulders. Rick rested his chin on my head pulling me as close as he could. His own lips quivered as he closed his eyes to try and keep control, “They think you are dead. If you ran up like this, it would be worse for us.”

I stopped my fight and looked back into the windows of the place I had once called home. Through the window, I saw my parents rushing around getting ready. They looked a bit older now. A car drove up. My sister walked out the car with a man. The man walked up to the house. My sister looked towards us as if she could feel our presence there. She walked towards us. Rick slowly removed himself from me as she grew closer. My heart leapt. She bolted to me and wrapped her arms around me. I could feel her tears on my neck. The cold wetness made me hyper aware again. I quickly enveloped her within my own arms.

I don’t know how long we stood there like that, but everything was sensitive. My ears could hear almost every blade of grass move and leaves take into the breeze. My heart beat outside of my body. I’m sure if my eyes were able to remain open I would have been able to see even a speck of dirt turn. The embrace ended. My sister looked at Rick then back to me. “Are you coming back,” her simple question. She meant it more as a request than as a question. I could feel her longing.

As much as I wanted to reach out my hand to dry her eyes, I knew I couldn’t. I simply painted on a smile, “You know I can’t do that.” I could tell when she backed away from me, she wanted to react angrily. I could tell she was fighting it back. Her mouth opened, but the man had came back outside to call for her to come inside. When she turned away from Rick and I, we took our leave.

“I am sorry,” Rick said as we walked down the sidewalk away from my memories, “It wasn’t supposed to be like that.” He walked to a red convertible Cadillac. I stood watch as he hot wired the car. I couldn’t think of anything to say to Rick. As the engine roared to life, Rick quickly dragged me over the door into the car. “Come on, we gotta go,” Rick commented.

Just like that, we were out of there. Rick drove us down the highway. The ocean crashed on the rocks below as the mountains wished us goodbye. I looked out my side to see the foamy disturbed waters slam themselves towards us with no avail. I looked out into the horizon into the deep blue. Rick’s fingers tapped the steering wheel as we drove. He switched on the radio. Upon listening in, I bobbed my head to the music. I let it flow into me and breathe life into me. I sang aloud with Rick as we drove. We took a little road trip driving to only Rick knew where. We laughed as we went through all the silly tourist attractions and took dumb pictures together at each one. The adventure eventually ended with us arriving at a park. Rick woke me up and handed me my duffel bag, “come on, go and get cleaned uh-uh-up over there in that bathroom.”

I nodded and clean myself up in the park’s public bathroom. Luckily this park had a pool. I took a quick shower and walked out the bathroom. It felt nice getting the ‘slept in a car’ grim off. I walked back to the car and threw my bag into the back seat. I leaned on the car waiting for my blue haired companion. Rick threw his pack into the back when he came back. He smiled and pulled out an invention of his. He aimed it at my head and my hair became dry within a few seconds. The man slid it back into its place and leaned next to me on the car. I watched as children flooded the park. Bustling parents followed soon after.

“Aye Rick,” I got his attention.

“Hm?”

“Why are we here?” I asked as Rick handed me a cigarette.

He lit his and took a long puff of it. He nodded towards one little kid in particular. I looked towards the child and saw a little girl with blonde hair. She laughed as she played with some of the other kids. I couldn’t really tell if they were really playing or if she had bullied them into doing whatever she wanted. “Her name is Beth,” He said putting out his cigarette on the bottom of his boot.

I squinted as if doing so would help me see her clearer. “So that’s your daughter,” I commented, “She’s pretty cute.” She pushed down one of the kids and laughed at them for being in the mud. I, then, saw a very concerned blonde woman run up and pick up Beth. She seemed be scolding the young child. The woman herself didn't look too unlike Beth. She was completely beautiful. I felt my heart stop. I swallowed hard as I threw my own cigarette to the ground. "Wow, That's actually a pretty nice looking family," I spoke allowed without thinking. 

“That’s exactly why I had to leave,” Rick quickly responded. He got into the car and started it. I clearly had pissed him off with my comment. My heart broke.

I slid into my seat and asked, “You wanted to see her again, huh? Thanks for bringing me along with you.”

The man shrugged and closed the door, trapping me inside with him. “I just didn’t want to be alone,” He made the excuse.

I let it go. A man who was simply lonely wouldn’t have dragged me on around for a week. An isolated individual wouldn’t have tracked down another person’s family to bring them to see them. If he were just simply an outcast, he wouldn’t have brought me to see them in the first place. As we were about to drive away, I saw Beth pointing towards our car. The woman placed her daughter down and walked up to us before Rick had the chance to high tail it out of the situation. 

"Hello."


	6. Chapter 6

That hello rang in my ears. Her gentle smile as she leaned against the car looking at me. I swallowed hard. She was a beautiful blonde woman. We both looked towards Rick at the same time, as if we were sharing one mind. Her smile cut through me like I could have never imagined another smile doing to me. Rick refused to look at her. "Hey," he simply greeted without looking at her. He kept his gaze either out the window or shifted towards me. My heart racing as we were stuck in this moment. The silence felt as if it was trying to murder me. Rick was grumbling under his breath.   


"Were you really going to just come and watch Beth without saying Hello," The woman asked. She looked at the both of us and sighed, "So this is why you won't come home?"   


I didn't like what she implied about me. I growled. Before I could say shit, Rick pushed me back into my seat, "No it isn't Diane. Just like every other argument we've had, you are assuming shit. Be careful. It's going to rub off on Beth if you continue this shit." His growl more intimating than mine. He leaned over me. I realized then I was no longer a part of this. It was only him and her. That's when all of us heard a small sickly sweet voice call up to us.   


"Momma," the tiny blonde girl questioned, "Can I talk to daddy now? I want to talk to daddy." I looked down and saw her pulling on Diane's shirt. I smiled at the little girl. I wanted nothing more but to exit the car and bring her away to grab an ice cream or whatever treat she wanted to distract her from her parent's arguing and using her as ammo against each other. Beth looked up at me and smiled herself, "Oh, do you know my daddy? Are you friends?"   


I stumbled over my words. My face flushed and became warm at the cuteness of this small child. How could something so cute and innocent come from those two demons? I stammered, "I wouldn't quite say that, dear." I nervously smiled at her. "I am more," I stopped. I thought for a second, "I'm more like a guardian. I make sure your daddy doesn't get into trouble."   


"Bullshit," I heard through a cough behind me. Rick climbed over me and looked down at his daughter, "Aye Mija." I never seen his smile so vibrant before. He loved her so much. My heart crunched at the moment. I didn't understand why I felt so hurt by what had happened. He ruffled the girl's head and asked, "Are you being nice to the other kids?"   


Beth let out a sharp breath. She turned her head away from her father and murmured, "maybe if they weren't all idiots they wouldn't see it as me being mean." The girl continued to grumble under her breath just like Rick would when he was frustrated. It was really cute actually. I smiled as I watched her. Her smile was the last thing I remember or wanted to remember from that trip. After that, Rick and I continued life as normal on the ship. Even with all of this new information, we just kind of went on. Life as normal. Never to speak about it again. Sometimes, I would watch him though. I would watch his hands and wonder what it was like to have them clutch me with such care. I noticed smaller details about him again. I felt more attached, but in a quiet way. In a way that only I knew of.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I am c137-ricks-d from tumblr. I finally decided to upload my content up onto here. I will be updating some of my content to fit this kind of environment. Meaning, I will probably make everything a bit longer and expand what I really wanted to accomplish with this series. I am excited to finally be doing this. I hope you had a nice time reading this. More is on it's way, I promise.


End file.
